tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Right on Time (video game)
'''Right on Time' is a TV Plug and Play video game released by Jakks Pacific and developed by HotGen in 2006. Plot Welcome to the Island of Sodor, it's nearly time for the party and Thomas has his work cut out for him gathering supplies and helping his friends. Capture runaway diesels, pick up cargo from Cranky the Crane, bring coal to stranded engines and clean up after those pesky coal trucks. Follow Sir Topham Hatt's directions while exploring the island to help Thomas become a useful engine. Gameplay You can play as Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, or Molly and you can help them do the various jobs Sir Topham Hatt has asked you to do. Use the control stick to move the engine to where they need to be. Along the way, you can pick up useful tickets and use them to collect tokens so you can unlock other engines. Other power-ups include speedups and freezing time. Characters * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas * James * Percy * Emily * Molly * 'Arry and Bert * Cranky Locations * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Hackenbeck * Arlesdale * Crosby * Wellsworth * Barrow * Maron * Abbey * Cronk * Normanby * Ballahoo * Glennock * Lakeside * Killdane *Knapford *Crovan's Gate Games * Balloon Catching - Help collect all the balloons that are scattered around the island. * Finding Freight Cars - Find the freight cars and take them to a certain station. * Collecting Passengers - Collect passengers from one station and take them to another. * Collect Presents - Find and collect the presents. * Diesel Catching - Catch the diesel engines and take them to the Engine Depot. * Lost Engine - Find a lost engine that has run out of coal and help get it back on track. * Troublesome Trucks - Go to the Coaling Plant, catch the runaway Troublesome Trucks, take them back to the Coal Shed and clean up all of the coal that they have split. * Cargo Delivering - Go to Brendam Docks to collect the cargo from Cranky and deliver it to a certain station. Trivia * Robin Smith voices Sir Topham Hatt in this game. * The image of Sir Topham Hatt is taken from Coal and mirrored. * This game uses most of the location names from the Railway Series. * The gameplay is similar to the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive game. * The background used for Brendam Docks is a stock image from Thomas and Trevor. Also, the background used for the Engine Depot is a stock image from Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * Some versions do not have a map, but some other ones do. Also, in some versions, Percy and Molly's faces are different, and Percy's front running board is different as well. * The songs play in a high pitch. * There appears to be another diesel engine similar to 'Arry and Bert. * An image of a Wooden Railway Cranky is used whenever the player is assigned to go to Brendam Docks. Goofs * James and Percy's whistle sounds are switched. * Emily has Thomas' whistle sound at three half steps higher in pitch, while Molly has Henry's whistle sound at a half step higher in pitch. * James appears to have Gordon's tender painted red. * When loading cargo at Brendam, the tender engines are missing their tenders. In the same game, Percy's wheels are painted black. * The naming of stations in the game is quite odd; Lakeside and Glennock are both narrow gauge stations, and Barrow is not even on the island. * In this game, all of the stations look inaccurate to their true appearances in the Television Series and the Railway Series. * Emily and Molly's buffers are black when they should be silver. * 'Arry and Bert are missing the "Sodor Ironworks" writing on their sides. Gallery File:RightonTimepromo.jpg|Promo RightonTimeMenu.JPG|Main menu RightonTimelevels.JPG|Game Select RightonTimeThomasandTFC.JPG|Thomas RightonTimeJamesandTFC.JPG|James RightonTimePercyandTFC.JPG|Percy V2 RightonTimeEmilyandTFC.JPG|Emily RightonTimeMollyandTFC.JPG|Molly V2 he:בדיוק בזמן Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Merchandise